<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Rote Augen hinter roten Masken by Arnemia</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27515032">Rote Augen hinter roten Masken</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Arnemia/pseuds/Arnemia'>Arnemia</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Deadpool - All Media Types, Spider-Man - All Media Types</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Age Difference, Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Character-Typical Raunchiness, Established Friendship, First Kiss, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Identity Reveal, M/M, One Shot, Peter is in School, Secret Identity, Spideypool - Freeform, Underage Kissing, friends to soulmates, underage dating</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Deutsch</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-11-11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-11-11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-08 04:35:15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,097</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27515032</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Arnemia/pseuds/Arnemia</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Wenn Seelenverwandte nahe beieinander sind, färben sich ihre Augen rot. Blöd nur, dass sich unsere (Anti-)Helden bisher nur maskiert begegnet sind.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Peter Parker/Wade Wilson, Spider-Man/Deadpool</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>11</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Rote Augen hinter roten Masken</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">

        <li>
          Translation into English available: 
            <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27595403">Red Eyes Behind Red Masks</a> by <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/Arnemia/pseuds/Arnemia">Arnemia</a>
        </li>


    </ul><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Es gibt nun auch eine französische Version geschrieben von <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/MissCactus/pseuds/FriedCactus">MissCactus</a>, die ihr <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28130109">hier</a> finden könnt! Es handelt sich um eine Übersetzung der Übersetzung, weshalb sie nicht automatisch hier verlinkt ist.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Peter sass auf einem Dach hoch über dem Grund – nicht sehr verwunderlich in New York. Es war früher Morgen, die Sonne erhob sich gerade erst über die Skyline und die Strassen der Stadt waren ruhiger als noch während der Nacht, weshalb er sich eine Pause gönnte. Der Junge war unglaublich müde und schlief schon beinahe im Sitzen ein, aber trotzdem lächelte er unter seiner Maske, denn bald hatte er Gesellschaft.</p>
<p>„Hey, Baby Boy“, flötete Wade schon kurz darauf. „Du bist zu spät“, antwortete Peter in einem ironisch strengen Tonfall. Sie hatten vor einigen Wochen damit begonnen, sich täglich zu treffen. Es war nicht so, als würden sie daten oder etwas in dieser Richtung, nein, aber trotzdem war es Peters Highlight des Tages. In einer Welt, in welcher jeder seinen Seelenverwandten zugeschrieben bekam, war es ziemlich deprimierend, seinen eigenen noch nicht gefunden zu haben.</p>
<p>„Sag mir nochmal“, begann Wade, während er sich neben Spidey hinsetzte, „warum willst du immer Zeit mit diesem leckeren Söldner hier verbringen“, dabei zeigte er an sich selbst hoch und runter, „aber mich nicht daten?“ Peters Lächeln verschwand während er antwortete: „Du weisst, dass es nicht so läuft. Wir müssen unsere Seelenverwandten finden.“ „Laaaangweilig!“, rief Deadpool aus und wippte dabei vor und zurück. „Nur weil es <em>angeblich</em> einen perfekten Partner da draussen gibt, heisst das nicht, dass wir nicht einfach trotzdem etwas Spass haben können.“</p>
<p>Peters missbilligender Blick war sogar durch dessen Maske erkennbar. „Sei nicht so ein Spielverderber, Baby Boy.“ „Hör mal, Deadpool, es ist einfach... Es ist so niederschmetternd. Wenn du in einer Welt lebst, in der irgendwo dein Partner auf dich wartet und du ihn nicht finden kannst... Jeden Tag in der Schule sehe ich-“ Peter hörte für eine Sekunde auf zu reden, als er realisierte, dass er nur noch wenige Schritte davon entfernt war, seine geheime Identität zu verraten. „Ehm, ich meine, <em>sah</em> ich, weil ich... ich gehe ganz bestimmt nicht... nicht mehr zur... Schule“, stotterte er weiter. „Wie auch immer, täglich habe ich gesehen, wie einfach sich die Leute gefunden haben. Jedes Mal, wenn ich jemanden auf mich zukommen sah, dessen Augen rot leuchteten, platzte mein Herz beinahe, aber dann sahen sie mich an und erkannten meine freudige Erwartung... und dann schüttelten sie ihren Kopf auf so eine mitleidige Weise. Ich war nie ihr Treffer, immer war es jemand hinter oder neben mir, aber niemals ich.“</p>
<p>Wade hatte Spider-Mans kleiner Rede ruhig zugehört, aber jetzt reichte es ihm. „Hör auf, Spidey!“ Peter sah auf, überrascht wegen des harschen Tons des anderen. „Sei einfach still! Hör auf zu jammern. Selbst wenn du deinen Partner nicht findest, sollte er oder sie sich gefälligst die grösste Mühe geben, <em>dich</em> zu finden. Denn wenn ich wüsste, dass jemand wie du auf mich wartet, würde ich jeden Tag mit der Suche nach dir verbringen. Jeder da draussen sollte sich glücklich schätzen, dass die Möglichkeit besteht, dein Partner zu sein.“</p>
<p>Peter sass da, sprachlos, verdattert. Wade war aber noch nicht fertig mit seiner Tirade. „Du bist New Yorks grösster Held, die freundliche Spinne aus der Nachbarschaft und Gott, du hast den knackigsten Arsch in ganz Amerika. Ich weiss zwar noch immer nicht, wer du bist oder wie du sonst so aussiehst – auch wenn dein hautenger Anzug meiner Fantasie weniger übrig lässt, als ich es normalerweise gewohnt bin – aber eines kann ich ganz sicher sagen: Du hast die weitaus grösseren Chancen jemanden zu finden als ich.“</p>
<p>Der Junge wusste noch immer nicht, wie er reagieren sollte. Bisher hatte er den Söldner noch nie so emotional erlebt. Schliesslich hatte er sich endlich wieder gefasst und brachte eine halbwegs gute Antwort zustande. „Ich meine, klar, du kannst von Zeit zu Zeit ziemlich überwältigend sein, aber deswegen bedeutet das noch lange nicht, dass es niemand da draussen mit dir aufnehmen kann.“ „Pff, nicht jeder ist so wie du, Baby Boy. Siehst immer das Gute in den Menschen.“ „Meistens gibt es da auch genug zu sehen. Wie auch bei dir. Du verlierst nie deinen Humor oder überhaupt deine Nerven, dein Charme ist zwar speziell, aber trotzdem vorhanden und deine Pfannkuchen sind hammermässig.“</p>
<p>Wades Verwirrung war beinahe schon greifbar. „Du versuchst doch nur nett zu sein. Und selbst wenn, du kennst ja das Beste noch nicht.“ Daraufhin zog sich der Ältere ohne Vorwarnung die Maske vom Kopf und sah den Jüngeren an. Peter zog die Luft überrascht ein, was von seinem Gegenüber als Entsetzen aufgefasst wurde. „Wusst ich doch, dass das selbst dich abstösst.“ Peter streckte seinen Arm aus und legte eine Hand an Wades Wange. Dieser zuckte kurz zusammen. „Du...du“, war alles, was der Junge stottern konnte. „Ja ich weiss, heute sieht es besonders schlimm aus. Ich geh dann mal, bevor du vom Schock gelähmt noch vom Dach fällst.“</p>
<p>Deadpool stand auf und wollte gerade losgehen, als Peter nach dessen Hand griff. „Warte, so war das nicht gemeint!“ Er erhob sich ebenfalls und sah den anderen lange an, bis er seinen Kopf senkte und sich seine eigene Maske langsam vom Kopf zog. „Was-“, hörte er Deadpools verwirrte Stimme. Der Braunhaarige schaffte es zuerst nicht, seinen Kopf anzuheben, zögerte, überwand sich schliesslich doch. Diesmal war es Wade, welcher die Luft scharf einzog. Unter der braunen Mähne blickten ihn zwei glänzende Rubine an. „Deine Augen...“ „So wie deine. Hi Seelenverwandter, mein Name ist Peter Parker.“ Wade überwand seine – für ihn äusserst untypische – Sprachlosigkeit ziemlich schnell und bevor er sich vorstellte, zog er den Jungen an sich heran und legte seine freie Hand auf dessen Hintern. „Wade, Wade Wilson. Und du gehst definitiv noch zur Schule, Petey.“ „Erwischt“, lachte Peter, bevor er seine Lippen vorsichtig auf die seines Traumpartners drückte. Diesmal gab es garantiert keine Verwechslung. Er war sich ganz sicher, dass er seinem Schicksal vertrauen konnte, ebenso wie seinem ganz persönlichen Söldner.</p>
<p>Die beiden Männer lösten sich voneinander und nun traf herbstliches Braun auf seichtes Blau. Peter lächelte. „Ich hätte mir nie vorstellen können, dass ich diese Augen hundertmal lieber sehen würde, als die roten zuvor, aber jetzt habe ich schon Angst, dass ich für immer in deinen Augen versinken werde.“ Wade fuhr durch die Haare des Jüngeren und küsste ihn erneut. „Ich werde ja noch ganz rot von deinen Schmeicheleien.“ Sie lächelten sich an, bevor Peters Bauch ihre Aufmerksamkeit durch ein tiefes Knurren auf sich zog. „Da ist wohl einer hungrig, hm?“ Die Spinne kratzte sich verlegen am Kopf und nickte. Wade sah auf seine Uhr. „Bleibt noch genug Zeit für Frühstück, denkst du nicht auch?“ Der Söldner sah den Jungen an und Peter grinste. „Machst du mir Pfannkuchen, bevor ich zur Schule muss?“ „So viele du willst, Baby Boy.“</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>